


Icing

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Icing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

He’s drunk. Really drunk. He knows this because his body feels too fluid to belong to him and he’s bolder than he dare be. 

They’ve been on two dates. Both have ended in awkward pauses, friendly hugs, a kiss on the cheek (stolen by him because he’s too goddamn self conscious around her to do what he really wants which is to kiss the hell out of her on her front steps until her mum yells at him to leave). It’s quickly becoming not enough. Two dates is nothing, a drop in the bucket, but fucking hell, he loves her and he’s tired of waiting for himself to man up. 

He’s kissed plenty of girls, slept with a few, this should be breezy but he’s got all these new emotions rolling around, wreaking havoc on his insides. He never lost his breath at the thought of just a kiss, hands never sweated, heart never raced until he thought of kissing Rae. It was like he was 13, about to give a speech to a bunch of kids who were smarter than him. Only this time, he wasn’t just scared, he was hot and bothered, too. 

Tonight was supposed to be their 3rd date but they ended up at Chop’s for an impromptu birthday party for Al. It was alright, he supposed. Still time with Rae and he got to see his mates, but he had convinced himself that tonight was the night he would finally kiss her and now it was all ruined. 

He jumped nearly out of his skin when he fingers fell on his back. S-O-G-R-U-M-P-Y. 

He frowned at her but melted at the sight of her bottom lip trapped very delicately between her teeth. That lip should be between his teeth right now, damn it. 

Her eyes get big and she stutters, “Sorry?” through a laugh. 

Fucking hell. Had he said it outloud? “Um…”

"You’re drunk!" She accuses. 

“Blerg.” Did that make sense? What the hell did he just say? 

"You are! Finn Nelson, what am I going to do with you?" 

He was about to give her a long and comprehensive list of exactly what she could do with him but he’s cut short by a piece of cake flying through the air. The girls duck and hide but the boys are lost in the frenzy of a good food fight. 

The grass is spooted with blue icing in the end, chunks of white cake and beer stuck to t-shirts and skin. 

Izzy grabs Chop’s arm and tries to help him up (he went down after taking a particularly large corner piece to the ear) while Rae pulls Finn inside. She cleans him up the best she can as he drunkenly chatters about a new record he bought (“More crap reggae, you’ll love you. Reggae, Rae.” He then dissolves into laughter). She thinks she’s done a decent job until she spots a line of blue buttercream icing just above his collar. It’s an easy fix, swiped away with an index finger and she turns to grab the towel she was using but Finn gets her hand. 

He doesn’t understand his actions but he knows it’s some sort of deep, primal need as he slips her finger into his mouth. The sweetness of the icing burns on his tastebuds and his whole body sudders at the relief of finally having tasted her skin. He groans around her finger, watching as her lips part, eyes growing wider. He makes his tongue as broad and as soft as he can as he slips it up the digit, sucking softly at the tip before releasing her. His mind is thinking of all the different place he wants to run his tongue across and his eyes land on her lips. He’s pressed against her, forehead resting againsts her. Finn knows he’s whispering nonsense but he prays she gets it (she does). “I want to kiss you so bad but I’m going to be sober when I do so I remember every bit of it. I’m warning you, once I get started, I’ll never stop. You’ll be so sick of me kissing you, you’ll hide, Rae, I swear it. I just want to. Drinking was such a bad idea. Tomorrow we’ll just kiss all day, ok?” 

She’s laughing again but her cheeks are red. “Yeah, ok. Let’s get you to bed.”

The next morning he wakes up on Chop’s floor with a pounding headache and a bit of cake on his shirt. He changes, rouses Chop and dreads the thought of cleaning the place up. 

Archie and Rae and already started and there’s a kettle on. The boys keep on while Rae pours tea. 

She hands Finn a mug. “Already fixed up for ya.” 

He takes a sip and it’s perfect, just the way he likes it. “How’d you know?” 

"You were bangin’ on about tea last night." 

He hides his smile with the cup. “Must be picking up your habits.”

"Cheeky bastard," she ruffles his hair and he catches her wrist, pulling her closer. 

"Might as well get started, yeah?" 

It’s a quick and simple kiss, but his heart hammers for a solid hour after. They play it cool with each other (it’s their favorite game) but he notices the tremble in her hands because it’s the same one he’s got in his knees. He moves in for another and he’s lost in the taste of tea on her tongue and the feel of her hips under his palms. 

"Not in my kitchen, you two!" Chop breaks them up and Finn thinks about moping the floor with his face. "Get sorted because we’re headed out." 

She’s lets go of his shirt (she had it balled up tight in her hands. For the next month, wrinkles in his shirt will make him go inexplicably hard) but he finds it’s almost too much to let her go. He briefly thinks of twisting her belt loops around his fingers so she can’t get away from him but decides to turn her loose when Chop starts caterwauling about being hungry. 

He thinks about sucking on her fingers against at he chippy when traces B-O-R-I-N-G on his thigh as Chloe talks about some guy two tables over. 

K-I-S-S? He responds. When she furrows her brow he adds Y-O-U and as an afterthought N-O-W. She shakes her head, sips her drink but he’s insistent. After the 9th time his fingers make their pleas, she kisses him square on the mouth. He beams at her (after telling Chop to shut it when he yells “Woo! Raemundo!”)

He’s not satisfied and goes back to tracing M-O-R-E. 

He’ll never get enough. Not of her.


End file.
